


For Varebanos

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, de-aged Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Damian being tsundere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Varebanos

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of failed this one.

Tim burst into the room, Jason close behind.  “Damian!  We’re here, what’s going on?  You said something happened to Dick.”

 

“Tim!  Jason!”

 

The two men froze at the high pitched squeal of delight and whipped around to see a toddler with the biggest pair of pretty blue eyes in existence.  Jason was the first to recover.

 

“Is that…”

 

“Yes, it’s Grayson.” Damian appeared from behind the uniform cases, looking pale and shaky.  “We had a run-in with Ivy and something…happened.”

 

“No shit.”

 

Tim elbowed Jason with a glare.  “Language.” Jason’s expression spoke worlds for how much he thought Tim’s comment was insane.  “We don’t know what his level of intelligence is in this form, or if we can fix it yet.  Don’t go teaching him bad words.”

 

“Ivy said it is reversible, but she refused to give me the antidote.  I brought a sample of the poison back with me.” Damian passed it over to Tim while Dick ran excited little circles and figure eights around Jason’s legs.  “I was hoping you could develop a cure.”

 

“I can start right awa—”

 

“Don’t touch that, you little brat!” Tim and Damian turned just in time to see Jason shove the child away from his gun holster.  Dick stumbled a couple steps before falling straight onto his butt.

 

Time stilled.

 

Dick’s eyes watered, all three of them stiffened in terror, and then Dick whimpered out, “‘aminan…” Tiny arms went up in the universal “Pick me up” symbol and wet, snotty sniffles and cries started falling out of the three-year-old at a startling speed.

 

When Damian stood frozen, Jason gestured wildly, “Well?  What are you waiting for, pick him up!”

 

“But—”

 

“‘aminan!” The screaming of Damian’s name in Dick’s butchered method was unbearable, and the boy hurried over to lift his old partner up quickly.

 

“Grayson, cease this crying.” Without knowing what he was doing, Damian started to bounce Dick a bit on his hip, the motion almost instantly soothing the crying toddler.  With a relieved sigh, Damian said, “Good, that’s good.”

Silence echoed along with Dick’s occasional sniffle, and Damian glanced at the other men.  “What?”

 

“You’re pretty good at that.” Jason nodded at him.

 

“Well, I was trained to be perfect in all ways.” If possible, he looked even more pleased with himself, but his moment was ruined when Tim piped up.

 

“You are totally loving this.” Tim’s voice was one part wonder, two parts amusement, as he watched Damian turn red in the face.

 

“I am not!  I merely feel an obligation towards my former mentor.”

 

“Obligation, my ass.” Jason propped an elbow on Tim’s shoulder and smirked at the teen.  “Admit it.  You like holding that squishy little toddler body.  You’ve got a mommy gene in you.”

 

“Todd, I will kill—”

 

“‘aminan!  Look!  Look!  I’m a wawuss!” Dick had two pens sticking out from beneath his upper lip.

 

“He’s a what?” Jason asked in confusion.

 

“A walrus, you moron, have you no imagination?” Damian spat, before turning back to his de-aged partner.  The older pair in the room nearly fell over in shock when he replied, “Yes, you’re a very good walrus.”

 

Tim leaned over to murmur into Jason’s ear, keeping an eye on the conversing duo.  “I’m not really sure how I feel about leaving Dick with Damian in this condition.”

 

“Well, I’m leaving.  Brat seems to have everything under control.” Tim had to agree with him there.  “Besides, I can’t handle all the twilight zone in this room.” Jason retreated, Tim hot on his heels.

 

The dynamic duo was none the wiser.


End file.
